


Stories

by singswithtrees



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Jägermonsters - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singswithtrees/pseuds/singswithtrees





	

"Hoy!" Maxim motioned to Dimo from across the fire. The other Jäger stirred the glowing coals with the pointed end of a stick. His eyes glowed like the embers, amber-gold, and he raised an eyebrow to indicate that he was listening. "Hyu tink dot dey vill tell schtories about us vun day?" he inquired, wiping another day's grime off of his tall boots. If they didn't find the heir soon, Maxim suspected that he'd need a new pair before too long. The soles were already wearing thin.

A short, sharp laugh came from Dimo. "Vhat, like dey doesn't tell stories already? De Jägerkin iz vell-known und feared no matter vhere hyu goes! Dey's probably even heard about us in places vhere dey's never even zeen us. All zorts of far-avay places iz probably scared stiff." Dimo grinned in satisfaction, relishing the thought of all those people in foreign locales being terrified of him.

"No, no. I mean about us. Hyu, me, Jenka, Oggie. De tings ve's done und zaid, de pipple ve's zeen, und de schtuff dot ve's keelled. Dot zort of ting."

"Vhy vould dey vant to hear about us?" Dimo asked, unconvinced. "Ve doesn't even know dot ve's going to find a Heterodyne. Ve's de goot-looking vuns-" he paused to glance over his shoulder at Ognian's slumbering form, "-but vhether ve's de schmot vuns remains to be zeen. Und anyvays, how hyu tell a story dot hazn't ended? Vun dot doesn't got an ending?"

Maxim flipped the boot in his clawed hands over, cleaning the other side in turn. This side wasn't nearly as dirty, he noted with satisfaction. "Real careful. Und iz best if hyu tells it hyuself. Oddervise, it gets told wrong, und before hyu knows it, efferyvun tinks dot Meester Ponch vos schtupid, Miss Lucrezia vos charmink und innocent, und Oggie married de High Priestess in de end." He'd only heard this last one once, but it still gave Maxim a good chuckle or two to think of it.

Considering his comrade's words, Dimo took a swig from his waterskin. It wasn't what he would have preferred to be drinking right now, but it would do. "Mebbe zo. But de story's alvays about de Heterodyne, hyu notice. Jägers don't get mentioned by name, except in de stories dot ve tells each odder. But mebbe our own tales iz vhat matters, eh? Zo long as ve knows vhat happened, ve can be dere to fix if iz told wrong." He held his hands up to the heat of the coals and grinned.

It took Maxim a minute or two of hard thinking, but then he realized where Dimo's thoughts were headed. He grinned back. "By sacking de schtoryteller's village und burnink it to de ground?"

"Of courze. Vhat else?"

"Hy likes dot plan. Iz vun of hyu better vuns."

"Und ve takes out zome of nearby towns, too. Gots to make sure de bad story doesn't spread. Und vonce ve's got a good start, vhy stop at just vun?"

"Hy knew dere vas a reason Hy lets hyu be in charge vonce in a vhile."

Dimo grinned wider, flashing his sharp teeth as flirtatiously as he could. "I iz de schmot vun, after all."

"Und handzome, too," Maxim replied appreciatively. "Come on over here. Hy iz cold, und hyu looks nize und varm."

"Looks like I had better vatch out." Dimo complied with Maxim's request moving quickly over to take a seat next to him. "Dot's a pretty goot idea hyu gots dere. Hyu might outschmot me zome day, if I izn't careful," he concluded, and leaned in for a kiss to keep the chill off.


End file.
